


万千花火

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525
Kudos: 12





	万千花火

西野毕业之后参与的第一个夏祭是同白石一道，这是以往都没有过的经历。

毕业演唱会之后西野忙电视剧拍摄，白石忙组合巡演彩排。一个仿佛刚刚破茧而出，进入崭新的环境、迟来地发觉与人交往的乐趣，连剧组的慰问品都能让西野快乐到没心没肺；一个因为商讨毕业相关事项时的些微心软而落于人后，被迫留在原地安然享受旧有的熟悉，偶尔在双C的曲目排练时侧眼望去，理所应当在的人不在身旁，多少让白石生出一丝落寞。  
天气越来越热，彩排也越来越累。白石这天上午不间断地进行彩排：练习并不算出色的MC，和关系亲切的松村构思互动的最好时机。下午她在后台被经纪人捉住，被迫放下刚刚拿在手上的饭团：要进行啤酒CM的拍摄，约在两点钟，最好是现在就出发。  
白石其实很不喜欢啤酒CM：燠热的天气摄取了她全部的活力，拍摄时看起来像是在畅饮冰爽啤酒，其实只是被毫不在意地放着的常温酒，喝下去只有苦涩感——而且还不能尽兴喝，需要配合镜头，喝一口，抿嘴微笑好久，半天下来脸颊都变得僵硬。  
拍摄结束已经是晚上，经纪人的车开到离住所还有两条街时白石示意将自己放下车，想要独自走回去，其实盘算着去楼下的居酒屋点一大杯冰啤酒喝个畅快。  
然后她看到西野从居酒屋出来。西野出演的那部剧她也有看，因此辨认出和西野同路的是同剧组的奈绪。西野穿着阔腿裤（倒是保留了巡演彩排时期的衣着品味），上身随意套一件长背心，在白石看来邋里邋遢，不知为何整个人却散发出一种轻快感，或许是因为交到新朋友，白石疲倦至极的心底涌上一丝不甘。  
白石累到没有力气避嫌，又或许是关系和以前不尽相同，让她面对西野时偶尔可以不避嫌。于是她脚步没停，迎面朝着西野二人走去。  
西野发现了她（并且以为是自己先于白石发现对方），睁大了眼睛喊麻衣样，白石冷眼端详，从她的神情里看出一丝遇到自己的惊喜，和没有习惯性躲开自己的不自然。  
倒是奈绪得体许多，亲切向她打招呼，然而到底也是外人。白石很快被自己的想法逗笑，料想不到有朝一日竟然有人能够在她们二人面前成为外人。她原本以为她同西野才是永远的外人。  
下午喝的那些常温酒的酒意迟来地涌上，白石看了一眼奈绪，径直问西野：“有没有空去喝一杯？”  
“但是我不喝酒…”西野小声嘟囔，白石闻言有点控制不住表情，嘴角嘲讽地勾起，这嘲讽很好地传达给了西野，后者闭嘴把说一半的话咽回去，末了点点头。

已经很晚了，居酒屋里所有人都仿佛幽魂一般寂静，白石侧脸趴在吧台上，她要了一大杯冰啤酒，喝到一半的时候杯子被西野拿走，声音很低但是意外地不容拒绝：“麻衣样不要再喝了。”  
白石发烫的脸颊贴着吧台玻璃，试图冷却自己看到西野之后的那点怒意。然而失败，她最终还是被西野刚刚对自己莫名的关心再次惹怒——她总是被西野对自己的关注惹怒，忍不住想要说点什么呛她，于是她照做：“你跟别人一起喝酒的时候倒是从不拒绝。”  
这有理有据，西野在饭局上遇到邀请饮酒的人，总是会礼貌性地陪着喝上一杯。  
“你也说了是别人，我不大好拒绝。”西野低头尝白石剩下的那杯酒，又很快为自己的好奇心付出代价：被苦到整张脸皱了起来。  
真可爱啊，未免也太自在，白石心头火起：“所以就可以拒绝我。”可以拒绝这么累排练了一整天的我，可以拒绝因为你的毕业要多留至少一年的我。但这些白石都没有讲出口，她向来不对西野解释太多。  
“因为是麻衣样嘛。”好狡猾啊，这回答。有一点点的恃宠而骄，讲出来却淡漠又理所应当似的，把白石背地里所有的忍让都转变成理所应当。虽然白石知道一味不声张地忍让着的自己也需要负一定责任。  
西野终于消化完了啤酒的苦味，五官舒展开来，竟然又喝了一口，白石看到西野弧度刻薄的嘴唇恰好贴着自己留下的口红印。  
“后天晚上有花火大会，陪我去。”不想给面对自己时就无限狡猾的西野任何拒绝的机会，白石用的是命令语气。

白石在团期间有史以来最忙碌的夏天竟然抽出一晚空闲同已经毕业的西野度过，这是她以往连想象都没有过的事情。  
更何况还精心打扮了一番。  
白石似乎很懂怎么在西野面前展现自己的魅力：一众穿着单一色调浴衣的人流中，只有她穿了花纹最繁复最扎眼的浴衣，扎腰封的时候还咬牙收紧了两指的宽度。穿了决胜浴衣的白石不再在发型上花心思，只是简单披散着。纵然如此，到达约定地点时她看到只是简单穿着衬衣和阔腿裤的西野，还是忍不住啧了一声，嫌弃之意不言而喻。  
白石在着装上隆重抛出的飞镖像是一记回旋镖，绕着浑然不觉的西野飞了一圈最终稳稳扎了白石自己的心。花火大会开始之前她们结伴逛祭典，白石已经呼吸困难、腰腹间捂出细汗，更何况为了避免被人认出，她周到地准备了口罩并且胁迫毫无戒备之心的西野也戴上，更添一份烦闷。此刻她已经开始后悔有这个时间为何不在家里舒舒服服喝啤酒吹空调，反倒选择和关系冷淡的前同事一起看花火。  
天黑之后两人的境况终于有所好转——黑暗中不必再依仗口罩的遮掩，夜风微微起了，带走白石的部分烦躁，花火大会开始之后升空的烟花像是某种沉重的鼓点，在白石的胸腹间激起怦然的共鸣，她情绪莫名变软，想如果身边的是恋人就好了。  
白石努力想要平缓呼吸，却变得越来越急促。一朵前所未有的烟花在她们头顶炸开的时候，人群激动地往前涌，白石因此不得不握住一旁西野的手，防止走散。  
“麻衣样怎么了？”西野波澜不惊的语气在夏夜里带着点清凉，说的话却不怎么积德：“是不是腰封扎太紧？”  
白石闻言气到咬牙，情绪扬起来又扑下去，最后松口：“是有点紧，帮我一下。”  
西野双手从白石两肋下穿过去解白石身后腰封的文库结，因为前倾变得比白石矮了一头，脑袋恰巧贴在白石前胸，不时随着手上的动作微微动着。白石有些不自在，等了一会儿终究忍不住，问西野好了没有。西野在她怀里抬头看她，仿佛两个人在拥抱，让白石觉得脸上一阵发烫，讲话却是不解风情的：“我解开了结，但是不会系。”  
白石闻言心头滚过一百句脏话，想起西野好像确实不会这些，她以前穿浴衣都还要找卡琳帮忙。

两人以一种败退的姿态从花火大会的人群中退出。白石是因为自己的决胜浴衣决胜了没多久便被拆了腰封，西野自然是因为自己不会系腰封有史以来第一次感到挫败，明明在西瓜组里她恃宠而骄，理所应当地不会，到了白石这里反倒变得挫败起来。也许白石总是迫她成为大人，去面对她原不想去面对的大大小小的事情。  
因为腰封被拆了，又从拥挤的人群里出来，白石觉得体温终于恢复了正常，开始能够体会到一点点夏夜的舒爽，烟花在离她们越来越远的地方不断地炸开，但白石对烟花刚刚燃起的一点欣赏之情已经消失了。  
“要坐一会吗？”白石手上拿着自己的腰封，突然这么问西野。  
跨过小丛灌木她们的脚下就是草地，随处可坐。  
西野犹豫了一下，点了点头。  
两人在桥下的草地上并排坐下，远远地望着不断炸开的烟火和桥上发出热烈欢呼的人群。  
“好像是八年以来第一次认认真真地看烟花吧。”白石双手抱住膝盖，低声同西野攀谈。  
“对哦，基本上都是在演唱会上看烟花吧，夏巡的时候。”西野好像对于草地里数量异常多的蚊子感到不适，挥手驱赶的小动作频频，但仍回应着白石的话题。  
话题终于回到两人尚且在一起的时候，白石的情绪终于柔和，随着西野笑了起来。  
“要接吻吗？”  
“欸？”白石有点惊讶地扭头看坐在一旁的西野，同时不甚坚定地想着该怎么拒绝西野的提议。  
但那还是太晚了，西野迅速地捉住她的小臂，已经凑上来吻住了她。  
西野的舌头轻易地探进了白石的嘴里，舔舐着她的牙齿。白石轻微挣扎着，想要后退，但是西野的另只手也伸过来，捉住了她的手臂，变成了被西野禁锢着的境况。西野的舌尖是甜的，残留着祭典上苹果糖的味道，味觉受到刺激的白石控制不住地，口腔分泌出了更多的津液，羞耻地被西野品尝着。  
等到西野放过她，仿佛已是一个世纪之后的事情。白石虽然努力地遏制着自己的呼吸，但仍以比平日更快的频率轻喘着。  
烟花在远处不知疲倦地一朵接一朵燃烧着，西野坐起身来，黑暗中毫不顾忌地同白石打照面，身子往前凑了凑就又要吻住她。  
“等等！”白石压低了声音，拿手掌抵住西野的嘴唇：“会被人看到的。”  
“不会的。”西野慢慢地握住白石的手指，将她的手掌移开：“大家这个时候都在看烟花，没有人过来。”  
她放开白石的手，将右手探进白石的衣襟，然而她对浴衣太过没有认知，用不称手的右手探进去之后只摸到交叠在前襟下的另一片衣襟。  
西野收回了手，摸到白石的腰间，手指顺着细腰带走了一圈，终于触到绳结。白石这个时候又要伸手阻挡她，然而被她恳求着只解开这里就可以，“想要摸一摸麻衣样不可以吗？”  
白石的心软了，她将手臂搭在西野肩上，好给西野解她腰带留出更方便的空间。  
西野将腰带解开了，右手又钻进衣襟，这次白石的衣襟很轻易地荡开去，她握住白石的右乳，惊讶地发现白石并没有穿内衣，只是贴了乳贴。  
这个发现让西野兴奋了起来，她像是发现了什么新奇的玩意，玩弄了好一会儿才将乳贴摘去。西野拿指腹捻着白石的乳尖，手掌轻轻地揉搓着白石的乳房，暴露在空气中的肌肤起了细微的颗粒，乳尖已经开始发硬。白石条件反射一般地夹紧了双腿。  
“麻衣样，腿打开一下。”西野这么说着，放开了白石的胸部，重新吻住了白石，她将双手勾在白石双腿膝弯下部微微用力，很轻易地打开了已经不太清楚到底应该守住哪里的白石的双腿。  
西野将身体挤进白石腿间，吻从嘴唇爬到了耳后，再到颈间，然后是胸前。被硅胶乳贴捂了好久的乳尖有些肿胀，敏感得过头了。西野拿舌尖点了两下，轻轻地吮着，白石好容易才克制住呻吟，身体往后倒去的时候慌忙将双手撑在身后的草地上，下颌扬了起来，宽大的浴衣荡开去，露出白石不着寸缕的上身和圆润的肩头，下面只穿了一条纯棉的白色内裤。  
隔着内裤，西野拿手指轻抚着白石的私处，纯棉的布料被西野的手指挤进缝隙里，多少让白石感到不适，她轻轻摆动着腰部，想要将异物赶出去，又很快被西野按压在阴蒂上的手指抚弄到失了神，用力揪住了从手指间探出来的几片草叶。  
“麻衣样，”西野的手将她的内裤扒下到臀部，又在对她提要求了：“把腰抬起来一点。”  
白石闻言微微用力在手上，将身体撑起来一些，滚烫的私处感受到些许凉意时才意识到西野在脱自己的内裤。条件反射似的将腿收紧一些，臀部再落回去，隔着浴衣薄薄一层的布料，身下的草叶轻又密地扎着她的臀部，带着点点凉意。白石感觉到下身的缝隙已经被西野的食指和无名指分开，中指时而按在阴蒂上不停地滑动，时而浅浅探进去一个指节。  
“很久没有碰过了，麻衣样的身体。”西野这么说着，慢慢加快手指动作的频率。  
因为太过舒适，白石已经失去了强烈的、阻止西野的想法，她开着双腿，接受着西野手指的猥亵，含混地应了一声。白石双手撑在草地上，身体微微后仰，漂亮的决胜浴衣像是一块普通的垫布一样散开在她们两人的身下，夜色中所有的花纹都变为暗色，反倒将白石白皙的身体反衬了出来。  
夜风吹动着，烟花大会的间隙，不远处的树梢上，树叶传来沙沙的声响，模糊了白石的听觉。过了一会儿，她听到自己下身传来的、不可思议的水声，随着西野手指的动作有着细微的变化，咕啾咕啾，不间断地响着。  
白石感到有水液从身体里淌出来，一部分顺着缝隙流到臀缝之间，一部分则在接触到身下的浴衣时被吸收了去。她羞耻地咬住了下唇，身体很快轻微地颤抖了起来，小穴里涌出了一股液体——就这么从西野的手指上获得了小高潮。  
白石还在轻微地痉挛，西野将手指探进去，轻轻刮弄着柔软紧致的内壁，潮热的触感让她欲罢不能，她将双手收回，握住白石撑在身后的手，卸掉了白石贯注在手臂上的力气，压着白石慢慢躺下。将白石压在身下的感觉总是让西野心神激荡，她伸手将白石的双腿折起，借着烟花炸开时一瞬间的微弱光亮着迷地端详着刚刚被她的手指玩弄到红肿的私处。  
较近的地方传来了人们攀谈的声音，大概是有中途从花火大会退场的人路过这里，白石有些紧张，想要合腿坐起身来，西野右手的食指却伸进她的小穴，和着水液按压着内壁，然后慢慢地继续往深处推送。  
“你疯了！”白石压低了声音这么说着，慌张地伸手握住西野的手掌，攀谈的声音越来越近了，虽然她们坐下的位置和小路之间有一排灌木阻隔，但也仅仅是一排灌木而已。  
但就是这样的白石，能够轰地一声把西野所有的理智都榨干，剩下的只有想要更多地施加欺负在她身上的想法。中指已经完全探进去了，食指和无名指弯曲着，抵着小穴的外部。偏偏这个时候被白石用力捉住了手掌，攀谈的声音更加近了，西野充耳不闻，试着抽送手指，但是白石紧张地握紧她的手，西野的中指停在小穴里，紧贴着潮湿滚烫的内壁，却丝毫动弹不得。  
西野只好用另只手在小穴周围沾了体液，涂抹在白石的后穴，因为是双腿被折起来的姿势，倒是也很容易。白石抖了一下，不自主地收紧了臀部的肌肉，西野似乎对于她的抗拒毫无知觉似的，继续将手指往后穴送。  
攀谈的路人终于走开，白石仍旧不敢大声讲话，她放开了阻住西野的手，压低的声音里带着点哭腔：“这种事情…不要在这里。”  
西野懵懂地眨了眨眼睛，像是恶劣的孩童，然而最终还是不愿做白石不喜欢的事情，于是她点点头，放过白石的后面，转而慢慢地抽送着停在小穴里的手指。西野缓缓地将手指抽出来，又深深地送进去，拇指不时地按压着白石的阴蒂。躺在草地上的白石扬起了脸，因为刚刚那波人的离开而变得放松起来，又实在是太舒服，水液不一会打湿了西野的手掌，她低下头去，吻住了白石，慢慢地开始加快手上的动作。  
白石被西野吻得失了神，身体有几次不自觉地弓起配合着西野的动作。虽然之前在团的时候也做过几次，但也仅仅是各取所需的程度，下床离开酒店之后下次再见面，各自都能够保持体面笑容。这次却完全不一样，白石感到她的身体从来没有如此地向西野打开过，西野的手指进到好深好深的地方，像是从她的身体内部传来了细微的电流，电得她整个人都想要打颤。快感原本是随着西野的动作一点一点累积的，到最后却突然超出了她所能够承受的范围，她甚至失去意识了一小会儿，或许也有以八年ACE的毅力都无法遏制的叫声溢出来，她羞于向西野求证，想乃木坂46的双ACE在野外的草地上苟合是多么荒诞的场景，然而她却放纵这一切真实发生。  
白石缓过来之后坐起身来，西野从包里抽出纸巾，替她擦拭下面，白石有点羞愤地注意到西野连着用掉了好几张纸巾，每一张都在接触过她的私处之后变得湿透。整理完之后西野抬起她的左腿，帮她将内裤穿回去，白石摸索着浴衣的衣襟和腰带，将衣襟重新扎起来。  
“要去酒店吗？”白石握住西野伸过来的手刚刚站起身，便听到西野这样问她，一时有点反应不过来。  
“什么？”  
“你刚刚说这种事情不要在这里。”西野跟她比划着：“我们可以去其他的地方做。”  
白石终于反应过来西野在说什么，后面下意识地收缩了，刚刚西野好像没有清理那里，还夹着黏腻的水迹。  
西野到底是…把我的身体当成什么啊！白石恼怒地腹诽着。  
“先抱抱再去吧。”像是默认白石已经答应了似的，西野这么说着，伸开了双臂，将白石揽过去。  
穿着平底鞋的西野比为搭配浴衣而穿着木屐的白石矮了一些，但白石仍旧将下颌放在西野肩上，闭上眼睛嗅了嗅西野颈间熟悉的香水味道。

因为白石几乎很难以正常的姿势，最后两人还是打车去到了最近的酒店。和以往的任何一次相同，谨慎地开两间房，分别从不同的电梯上楼，白石关上门之后摘下口罩松口气，打算冲个澡的时候房门被敲响。她叹了口气，将门打开。  
门在她们身后关上，西野抱住白石，将手伸到她的身后去解腰带。  
第二次扎起来的时候原本就没有很紧，被轻易地解开。因为乳贴被兴致上来的西野随手丢在草地上已经变脏，所以回来的时候白石并没有贴乳贴。西野小声地“欸”了一声才反应过来，又去脱白石的内裤。  
被西野的手指再次触碰到那里，湿透的内裤原本是冰凉的触感，现在又变暖了一些。也就是说，在西野碰到她之前，她已经又湿了。  
白石的脸有些发烫，又觉得委屈极了。身体和情绪在面对非工作场合的西野时都像是不受控制一般，变成能够被玩弄的状况，她因此感到非常无奈。  
白石想要先洗个澡，然而西野并没有给她这个机会，她和西野跌在床上，两人身上沾着的草叶和泥土将白色的被单弄脏了。即使是这样，西野仍坚持不让她将身上的浴衣脱掉。她在打扮上花的心思终于有一部分迟来地抵达西野那里，西野双手撑在白石两侧，眼睛里都是痴迷，说麻衣样穿这件真好看，不要脱掉好不好？  
白石无言，任凭西野将她的腿再次分开。情趣套间的天花板上装了镜面，白石耻到拿手背遮住了眼，偶尔间一瞥便能看到自己的浴衣平摊在床上，半遮不掩的白皙身体泛着因高潮而起的粉色，淫靡到不似人间。  
西野开始兑现她的承诺了。她的指尖沾了些汁液，重新涂抹在白石后面的入口处。似乎终究是对这个极为抗拒，白石后面下意识地收缩起来，似乎是要将西野的手指挤出去。  
“想要尝试这里还真是麻烦呐…”西野皱了眉头轻声笑着，眼睛里是白石熟悉的那种兴奋感：虽然平时对一些东西无所谓，但如果真正勾起西野兴趣的话，在达到目的之前，西野是绝对不可能放弃的。  
果然，在接吻的时候，白石感到西野的手指按压着后穴周遭，然后缓慢地，却坚定地一点一点探了进去。  
白石的手指揽紧了西野的后背，指尖陷进西野背后，说不定划出了血痕。  
因为紧张而过分僵硬的后面，随着西野手指的进入慢慢感受到撕裂般的痛苦，白石的眉毛拧在一起，重重地喘息。然而这样的神情和背后的痛觉反倒像是刺激了西野，更加兴奋地把手指往里面推进。  
“很痛吗？”西野吻着白石的脖颈，到下颌，最后在唇上轻轻点了一下，声音虽然压得很低，听起来音调也很柔软，但是白石没有在她的表情里看出任何担心的意思。  
像是不知道玩具会毁坏、朋友会离开的彼得潘。  
但这亦是只有西野能给她的感觉：奉她为神明，同时又用尽手段对待她的身体。  
似乎只有在这种时刻，她才能够完整地体会到自己整个人的存在，包括肉体和精神。  
白石恍惚间回想起西野说过的，从入团时期就非常地憧憬自己。  
原来西野的憧憬是这种憧憬。这么想着，白石觉得腿心烫到难受，重又涌出一股液体，淌在西野的手上。  
“喔，有不得了的反应呢。”西野睁大了眼睛这么说着，从白石身上起了身，将手指更多地往后面送的同时，垂头用舌尖抵住了白石的阴蒂，形状刻薄的双唇将那里整个地含住。  
白石的手指无意识地捉紧了一旁的被单。  
西野很坏，吮吸着她的私处，故意发出了极为夸张的水声，像养在老家的那只猫喝牛奶时会发出的声响。白石的身体在触觉和听觉的双重刺激下很快又到了一次，因为长久的快感而叫出了声。西野直起身来，抿了抿晶亮的双唇，声音变得轻快起来：“多谢款待，那么，我要开动了——”  
后面的手指开始抽送的同时，前面也变得习惯了西野的进入，白石的身体持续在不间断的快感中，眼眶里堆积的生理性泪水滑落之后视野里重新变得清晰，她从天花板的镜面中看到自己，身体的前面和后面都被西野的手指填充，不疾不徐地抽送着。  
被这么对待，几乎已经快要坏掉了。白石模糊地这么想着，晃动的视线逐渐变得没有办法聚焦，力气已经完全被抽走了，小腹处因为积攒了太多的快感而不停地收缩起来，四肢百骸被灌注了奇妙的暖意。  
前面自然不用说，已经习惯了西野的触碰，后面也像是终于对这么长时间的入侵感到习惯一般地，变得难以描述的舒服。  
到达高潮的瞬间，床垫发出了不断被摩擦的细微声响。  
明明是变得更加遥远、结果彼此身体上却更加渴求对方的无解关系里，再次获得了前所未有的奇怪感受。  
然而无论如何，白石觉得自己又有了继续坚持下去的力气，个人活动也是，团体活动也是。

一同泡澡的时候，两个人面对面在浴缸里坐着，有些局促的空间里，腿和腿抵在一处交叠着。  
西野被水打湿的刘海分成几缕，露出一小片额头，从白石的视角看去真的有点恶劣的年轻。  
白石的脚趾无意识地刮着西野的脚心，把人逗得眼睛笑弯了。  
好像这才是正常的世界线，除了此刻她们二人在同一个浴缸里泡澡。  
西野怕痒，温度偏高的水随着西野躲闪她的动作拍打着白石的前胸后背，白石笑了起来，像是想明白了什么一样，觉得七年八年下来，情绪永远奇奇怪怪，但是最终走散了也可以接受。她对西野的包容和忍让也好，西野对她的任性和索求也好，都像她们在每个夏天看过的无数花火一样，只要在一起的时候做什么都有尽力过，也就没什么遗憾留下了。  



End file.
